Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot,
by CSIfan8686
Summary: During a heatwave Sara is feeling the heat. GSR SMUT.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**Hehehe... I know someone who'll appreciate this. I hope. LOL**

**I need to thank my mrsjorjafox for giving me this idea. I couldn't think of a way for them to start using the ice without it being tacky and OOC, but I told mrsjorjafox my idea and she helped me along. Thanks hun. xo**

**Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot**

"I am too damn hot!" barks Sara, startling her husband who's lying next to her.

She rolls off the bed and strides angrily over to her dresser, Gil watching her with an amused look across his face.

"It's not funny, Gil." she says, when she catches him smiling through the mirror. "I feel ill, I'm that hot. Why the hell isn't the air con working?"

"Sara, someone will be out tomorrow to repair the air con unit."

"It's been five days, Gil, and the air con's been out of use for two days. How long is this heat wave supposed to last?" she whines. "I haven't slept for days. I've probably drank my body weight in water and I have no clothes which are cool and appropriate to wear for work."

She shakes her head and pulls on a pair of shorts and a cotton vest, then heads out of the bedroom door.

"Sara, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fill a pint glass with water and ice and then I'm going in the garden to lie on the grass until I cool down." she says.

"Sara, it's after..." he trails off as she disappears through the door. "Midnight..."

Gil chuckles quietly but then, feeling hot and harassed like Sara, gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and leaves the room. He makes it into the kitchen just in time to watch his wife step out into the garden, so he busies himself making a drink and follows her outside.

Sara is lying on a towel in the middle of the grass with her vest pulled up, revealing her toned stomach, her head resting on a cushion and the pitcher of ice and water and a glass above her head.

He smiles at the sight of her. He can see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes in the night air and he can see the moon light shimmering off her damp body as he moves over to her.

She feels him standing above her, so she opens one eye and sees him lie down on the grass beside her.

She smiles, unable to help herself.

They lie in silence for a long time, enjoying the cool night air as it wraps around their warm bodies. The stars are shining brightly above them but are slightly obscured but the city lights.

"I'm sorry I yelled." whispers Sara, reaching for his hand.

"I know." he replies, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I'm just so hot. And I can't believe the air con system broke when we need it most."

"I know." he says again.

"How are you coping with this heat? You haven't complained once since you arrived back here."

"Well, I've been in Peru. The temperature there when I left was around eighty seven degrees Fahrenheit, it's not been much different here since I arrived. I guess I'm used to it."

She just rolls her eyes at his reply. The temperature this time of year should only be in the forties, or maybe early fifties, not in the eighties or nineties. Everyone has been feeling the heat the past few days and it's starting to make people crazy. And they've had numerous dead bodies in the morgue this week, all due to dehydration or some other heat related problem.

He repositions himself and pours a glass of water for Sara.

"Here." he says, handing her the glass.

She groans and pushes herself up, leaning on her right arm for support and accepting the drink with her left. She watches him curiously as she holds the straw to her lips and takes a long drink, revelling in the icy water as it slips down her throat. His eyes catch hers and he smiles his beautiful, lopsided grin.

"What are you grinning at?"

He raises an eyebrow at her but continues to smile

"Can't we turn on the sprinklers." she pleads.

"No, not this time of night."

Just then Hank trots out of the house and moves over to the sprinkler head which is poking out of the ground. He nudges it with his nose as if it'll start spurting water out at him.

"See. Even poor Hank is suffering with this heat." moans Sara, as she flops back down on the towel. She hears their beloved dog whine and shuffle off towards his favourite spot by the bushes at the side of the garden.

"The heat's never bothered you too much before, why now?"

"We've never not had air conditioning before." says Sara. "Even at work you'd think the air con units had been overloaded. I was interviewing a suspect this afternoon and the room I was in had a broken unit. Out of all the interview rooms, why was I put that one?"

He smiles at her complaint then tries to change the subject.

"What case have you been working on?"

Sara rolls her eyes, knowing what he's doing, but answers his question anyway.

"A stalker. Trust me to get that case too. Why couldn't I have been handed a dead body, something to keep me busy and to take my mind of this heat."

Gil laughs. He knows it's not funny, this heat-wave is causing problems for most of Nevada, but it's not often Sara complains about anything and he's finding this funny.

"A stalker?" he asks.

"Yeah. Well, sort of… This woman, Jemma, has been accused of stalking a local celebrity. She always writing her letters and sending gifts and when we searched her place we found a wall covered in pictures and magazine articles. Personally I don't think this case can be classed as stalking but… I suppose we have to dig deep to make sure. I think she's just a huge fan of this woman, someone who she looks up to and wants to be like. Maybe a little obsessed but not dangerous."

"So you found nothing to say that this woman, Jemma, is dangerous?"

"No. I mean I found emails on her computer to a friend, who must also be a fan of this celebrity, and they were just talking about how beautiful and perfect this woman is and how much they'd love to meet her. There was no kidnap plot or nothing like that."

"So, what was said when you interviewed her?"

Sara looks thoughtful for a moment.

"You know… I can't remember. Nothing much I don't think, just that she was a huge fan and she did admit that she was a little obsessed. To be honest, I couldn't concentrate. I was so hot I thought I was going to pass out. All I kept thinking about was jumping in Lake Mead, stark naked, to cool off."

She sighs and takes another long sip of her water.

"Mmm… I could easily picture that too…" smirks her husband. "I would actually love to be in Lake Mead right now."

"Yeah, but here we are instead; in a house with no air con, in the middle of a neighbourhood with no breeze whatsoever. Home Sweet Home." growls Sara.

Gil stays silent and lies down beside her again. He takes her hand softly in his and lifts it to his lips. He knows that the heat isn't actually the problem, not the whole problem anyway. Part of the reason Sara is so frustrated is because they've been apart for so long, and he's feeling the pressure too. And with Catherine now in a new job, in another state, Sara has lost, yet, another person she's close too. Of course Sara hasn't told him all of this, but he's her husband; he knows her better than she knows herself.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asks softly.

"Yes." she answers quietly, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah, we spoke the other day before you got here. She sounds happy. I told her that we'd see her soon."

They fall into silence again as they lie looking up into the night sky. The neighbourhood is quiet, all they can hear is the traffic in the distance and the occasional dog barking from somewhere nearby.

"I'm still hot." says Sara, out of the blue.

Gil sits up and takes a drink from his glass, then holds it out her.

She doesn't move, she just stares at the glass debating whether it's worth moving for. She decides it isn't and shuts her eyes again.

Gil smiles, he has an idea. She'll either love him for it, or hate him for it.

He holds the glass above her bare stomach and tips it slowly to the side but the ice in glass falls, the noise causing Sara to open her eyes.

"Don't you dare." she warns.

"What?" he asks innocently. "You said you were hot."

Sara just looks at him, with a smile curving at mouth, secretly hoping he does pour the glass of icy water over her.

But he doesn't.

They watch eachother carefully for a long time before Gil finally lifts the glass back to his lips and takes another drink.

Sara, again closes her eyes.

Dipping his fingers into the glass, he pulls them out dripping wet and flicks the water at his wife. He hears her inhale sharply and sees her smile but she doesn't move otherwise. He repeats the action again and again but other than the smile across her face she doesn't react, but he knows she's enjoying it. Next, as quietly as possible, he picks and ice cube from the glass and drops it on her stomach. He smiles when she lets out a quiet squeal and opens her eyes.

"Gil." she warns, her voice strong but her features deceiving the tone.

She lifts her arm ready to move the ice but he captures it and presses it back down onto the towel, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Again, he acts innocent. "You said you were hot." he smiles. "And from where I'm sitting…You look unbelievably hot…"

Sara swallows and keeps her eyes trained on his.

He reaches out and with two fingers he starts to move the ice slowly over her stomach, leaving a wet and swirling trail across her milky skin.

She quivers under the movement of the ice but doesn't break eye contact.

He continues playing the ice over her, pushing it up to where she has her vest rolled up and the nudging it down to the waistband of her shorts. She jumps as a cold drop of water rolls down her hip, touching the one ticklish spot she has, making him smile. It doesn't take long for the ice to melt away, so he picks another cube from the glass and places this one on her chest. This time she doesn't even gasp, instead she licks her lips and sighs with contentment. He moves the ice in small patterns across her chest and over each shoulder until it melts between the heat of their bodies.

"Gil…" she whispers.

Instead of replying he trails his index finger slowly down from her shoulder, over her scrunched up vest and down her stomach, which is still glimmering with water.

She opens her eyes and smiles her famous Sidle Smile. "Gil, kiss me." she begs. She pushes herself half way up and their mouths meet in a wet kiss. She wraps her left arm around his shoulders and pulls him down on top of her. They kiss heatedly for a long time, their mouths teasing and tormenting whilst hands wander over eachother. Sara feels his hand caress down her hip and dip beneath the waist of shorts, where's she's eager to feel his touch.

He smiles against her mouth as he touches her tenderly, she's already hot for him and he can feel her thin shorts are almost soaked through.

Sara pulls her mouth from his and swallows, "I told you I was hot." she says, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe we should…" he bobs his head towards the house, indicating that they should go inside to continue their fun.

"It's too hot inside." she says, eyeing him cheekily. "Why don't we…" her hands creep up the front of his t-shirt and begin to lift it up over his chest, "Stay out here…" she pulls the shirt over his head and he holds up his arms so she can completely remove it. "It's late…" she wriggles about until her mouth can reach his chest and she places a soft kiss above his heart. "There's nobody up…" She slips her right hand down his pants whilst still kissing his chest. "We're all alone."

"S-Sara." he groans, his voice faltering.

"We won't get caught, nobody can see us…" she whispers, her mouth pressed against his skin. "And right now I need you…"

She moves her body back up until she can reach his face and she kisses his cheek, then his forehead and then his waiting mouth. She feels his crotch pressed hard against her thigh and she shudders, accidently knocking over the jug of water and spilling its contents over the grass. She reaches behind her, fumbling until she finds what she's looking for – a piece of ice – and holds it in the palm of her hand before placing it on her husbands back. Their mouths re-connect and he lets out a hiss like noise as she starts to move the ice up his spine, occasionally sliding it across to his left or right hip in the process.

"Sara..." he whispers, dipping his head until his forehead's touching her lips. "I..."

"Sshh..." She kisses his head and runs the ice up his shoulders and up his neck.

He groans, a loud throaty groan.

When the ice melts away he's sees his chance and takes charge, again. He pulls the vest up over her head and then lowers her back down onto the towel. Pushing himself up on his knees he kneels beside her and slowly eases her shorts half way down her long legs, then lightly runs his fingers back up.

She bucks her hips as his hands bypass the place she needs to feel him and dance delicately up over her stomach and up the valley between her breasts.

She practically growls when he lifts his hand away and lets out a hiss when it returns to her body with another ice cube.

"Are you still hot, Sara?" he asks huskily.

All she can manage is a nod of her head.

He grins.

He leaves the ice between her breasts and leans down to cover it with his mouth, and then moves his mouth over her.

She feels the rough stubble of his unshaven face brush her left breast and the sensation causes heat to pool between her legs, again.

His mouth trails the ice in slow circles around her breasts, stopping only when he feels her fingers in his hair and pulling him tighter against her.

She grasps his hair tightly and holds his mouth to her breast, eager for him to continue pleasing her. She moans uncontrollably as the ice skates over one breast, then the other. It's only when his mouth stops and hovers over her nipple that she tenses up and cries out, startling both herself and her husband.

He pulls away quickly and spits the ice out. "Sara?"

"Oh God... don't stop." she cries. "Please... don't... Oww..."

"Sara, are..."

She hisses and thrusts her chest up towards him. "Ahh.. Gil, don't stop"

"Jeez, Sara, I thought I'd hurt you. I thought you were crying."

"No. No. God, no." she gasps, her fingers still in his hair and guiding his mouth back down to her. "If I cry, they're tears pure pleasure. Oh Gil..."

"Ahh, so you like that?

"Gil..." she growls loudly.

"Sshh... or we'll get caught. We shouldn't even be out here."

"If you want me to be quiet then touch me, Gil. Please, just touch meeee..." She trails off as his hand finds her core, and, again, she bucks.

He reaches up and picks another ice cube from the jug and drops it below her stomach. His mouth descends on it and he takes it in his mouth like earlier. He moves it further down her body, only inches away from the point which will crumble her. He pushes her shorts further down her legs and reaches back up so his hands are caressing her breasts.

Her hands are still in his hair and tugging him, trying to make his mouth move to where she wants him. She can feel the ice as it moves around on her body; her abdomen and further down...

He runs the ice down her left thigh, slowly drawing it in small patterns, making her moan with excitement.

"Gil..." she whimpers, needing him to touch her more than ever.

He smiles and looks up at her, whilst keep his mouth on her upper thigh. Seeing the pleading in her eyes, he slowly works his mouth up and up...

Sara sees her life flash before her eyes when his mouth finally guides the ice to her sex. She honestly thinks she might die of pleasure. The ice is teasing her so intensely she's only moments away from rapture. She grasps his head a little harder, pulling him even close as she thrusts her hips.

She moans, extremely loud as the ice melts away and she realises that it's now his tongue working on her. The pleasure she's feeling is enough to send her into oblivion and she's struggling to hold much longer. His tongue twists and glides over her, for a long moment, until she arches her back off the ground and practically screams his name.

It seems to take her forever to come around, and when she finally does she finds Gil kissing her cheeks and her eyelids. She swallows hard and opens her eyes, still dazed from her unbelievable climax.

"Hey, you're back with me." he smiles softly. "You left me there for a little while."

She swallows again.

"I...I..." she shakes her head. "Wow. Oh God... Promise me; promise me we can do that again?"

He chuckles and kisses her lips sweetly.

"Anything for you, my dear."

"Oh no..." says Gil, reaching up for the jug. "We're out of ice." he smiles.

"Oh... I best go get some more. It's my turn to tease you now, Mr Grissom."

He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, honey, I used the last of the ice. Maybe I should continue pleasuring you?"

Sara slips her hand down his pants and takes hold of his solid length, feeling it pulse beneath her grasp.

"Oh no, it's your turn to feel helpless. I can work without the ice..."

She shuffles her naked body down the towel and pushes his trousers down, taking him in her mouth instantly. She places her right hand at the base of him and starts to swirl her tongue around him, one way and then the other.

He growls and, unable to stop himself, thrusts further into her mouth as she pulls back and re-takes him. His fingers tangle through her hair as her teeth scrape along his length.

She feels him shudder at the intensity of her work and a warm feeling surges through her. Her tongue teases the deep red tip of his erection until she feels a rumble course through him, then she takes him fully into her mouth again; swirling and sucking until she knows he can't take much more.

Keeping her mouth over him, she looks up at him with huge brown eyes. His eyes catch hers and it's the most erotic sight he's ever seen. The sight of her mouth working magic on him pushes him over the edge.

He groans, almost louder than Sara had earlier, and his head falls down onto the towel as his climax takes him into another world. He twitches and pulsates and gives her all he has.

Sara moans as her mouth is filled with her husbands warmth, each and every drop tasting like honey, and she keeps her mouth over him until there's nothing left for her.

Eventually she pulls away and lies down, resting her head on his stomach. She sighs happily and reaches up and takes his hand in hers. They don't speak; they don't need too, they just lie in silence, basking in the afterglow of their heavenly orgasms, until Gil feels Sara shiver slightly.

He lifts a hand and stokes her damp, curly hair. "Honey, let's go inside."

Sara nods her head against his stomach and they pull apart. She pushes herself up and holds her hand out to her husband to help him up.

Leaving their discarded clothes on the grass they make their way in the house, pat Hank goodnight and go straight to bed.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And thank you so much for your reviews on my recent stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Lynne xo**


End file.
